


bits and bobs

by afrocurl



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children's Literature, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Foreign Language, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Knifeplay, M/M, Movie Reference, New Year's Eve, Off-screen Character Death, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets from either tumblr or livejournal. More to be added later, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. would you stand up and walk out on me?

Erik has no idea how he ends up in this bar--a karaoke bar--on this Friday night. Well, he actually does.

Erik’s problems start and end with one man: Charles, dutiful and infinitely patient boyfriend.

So when Charles calls and complains about how all of his TAs have failed to read the labs for his course and managed to give all one hundred of his students perfect marks, Erik says that tonight their plans are all Charles’ idea.

Apparently Charles’ idea of stress release is karaoke.

Erik learns something new everyday.

Charles sits at a table, currently with four empty tumblers on it, and smiles lazily when Erik walks up.

“You’re here!” Charles says as he get out of the booth and lunges at Erik.

“I said I’d be here. I just had to finish up at work. Not all of us get off at 2:45 on a Friday.”

“Well, you need to catch up before we sing anything. I’m on--” Charles trails off and starts counting the empty glasses, “number five.”

“Isn’t that a bit too much too soon?” Erik has seen Charles drunk--proper drunk--enough times to know that so many so quickly will only lead to a night without sex and Charles spending the small hours of the morning hunching over the toilet.

“Not today,” Charles answers. “Need to forget stupid TAs.” He adds, as if that really does explain everything.

Erik just sighs and walks to the bar for a drink. Or three.

*

Charles does, after Erik’s fifth vodka tonic, get them onto the stage for a song. Charles’ is loose next to Erik’s rigid frame, even more so after another three drinks, but Erik smiles as Charles looks in the large books for a song.

“What about this one?” Charles asks, pointing towards The Beatles.

“I veto anything sung before 1966.”

“Then I think I have the perfect choice.” Charles puts the number into the machine and tries to sway before the opening of the song starts.

Erik waits before he turns his eyes to Charles as the opening ends.

“Lend me yours and I’ll sing you a song,” Charles starts and Erik only smiles back. Charles keeps going and only cracks his voice once before the rest of the song starts back up.


	2. the tie's the thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of The Proper Care of Actors, where Charles and Erik would have met much earlier.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44122036649).

Charles looked at his tie knot in the mirror. It was a mess, but he had no time to try and re-tie it and look like a decent member of the Academy.

Raven would kill him when she saw him in the limo, but she would also know how to re-tie the offending piece of cloth and make him look less like an ass and more like the Hollywood rising star that he was.

This was his first Oscar telecast and he was looking forward to the glitz and glamor of the whole evening, even if he knew that by the time he arrived at Vanity Fair’s party he would be on his way to drunk and not remember a fuckin’ thing.

*

One very large hickey stared back at Charles on Monday morning, and he had no clue how it got there. He had had more than his fair share of champagne, but everyone else seemed to be celebrating in the same way, so Charles did as they did.

Fumbling for his cell phone, he tried Raven, who had no answer to his question about the mystery person who had marked him. She just knew that some handsome man had come to grab Charles into the fourth course. He looked like an action star, she said, but had nothing else to say.

When he went back to look at his phone there was a new contact: Erik. Now he had a name, but nothing else to go on. Would it be too forward to call so soon?

Hell if Charles actually cared. He wanted another round with Erik to remember.


	3. shiny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has never heard of _Firefly_ , to Erik's utter shock.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44122834478).

"Firefly. Surely you have heard about one of the best shows ever to have graced the planet?" Erik looked at Charles as if his roommate-now-boyfriend had a second hair, disbelief evident.

“Boarding school, remember. We didn’t have time for TV with fifty other kids in a building. I was lucky if I got time to jerk off in private, let me remind you.”

“This,” Erik started to wave his hands around wildly, “is no excuse. We’re going to sit down and watch the first episode--the real first episode--and if you aren’t in love with it, then I don’t know what I’ll have to do.”

“You’d break up with me for not knowing about a show?” Charles asked.

“This isn’t just a show; it’s a way of life. Browncoats are Browncoats for life, no matter what else happens.”

Charles looked annoyed, but sunk into the couch. “Fine, fine. You win. But will you tell me more about this show before you subject me to it.”

“No, I’m not. That ruins the magic of the show. You don’t deserve that yet. But let’s be bad guys.”

Erik unpaused the DVD and let the episode begin. He had high hopes that Charles would really appreciate the space-western. If not, he didn’t know what he might do.

There was only so much Erik knew he could tolerate if Charles didn’t want to be like Simon so that Erik could be an excellent Jayne at Halloween.


	4. i love you to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals are difficult - especially this one for Erik.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44123767338).

"It's in the message you left-- 'I love you to death.'" Erik’s soft sobs echoed off the room at the wake as he failed to keep himself in check.

“It was one of those things that Charles told me right when he found out. It _had_ to be said at his wake and it’s true.

“He loved me to death, just as I loved him to death.

“There is no better way to sum up our entire relationship than with Britt Daniels: the man who brought us together.

“One makes strange bedfellows, literally, when waiting in a queue for a concert, but that’s how we met. Waiting for Spoon at some small show in Los Angeles.

“We kept up after the show, obviously, and on our first real date, we sang ‘I Didn’t Come Here to Die’ because we had no intentions of being sucked dried by all the trappings of this city.

“It’s only half true now, I suppose. In the end, LA got to Charles before it could make him jaded.”

Raven’s hand came to rest upon Erik’s shoulder and he stopped himself from babbling anymore than he already had. Erik still couldn’t believe that this happened, but the talking had helped--if only a little.


	5. cupiditas ex homine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of a bar, two men exchange words and it means so much more.
> 
> Originally posted here.

It starts with a knocked back thimble of whiskey and a disapproving whisper, "Cupiditas ex homine, cupido ex stulto numquam tollitur."

Charles looks confused at the man who moves more quickly than is strictly polite in a bar like this. But, that is the sign he knows suggests that the man is interested in him. Charles can ignore impoliteness for assuredness and the implication of a quick and easy good time between them.

That is more than enough for Charles to try and follow the tuffs of reddish brown hair as they glide from the bar towards the dank bathrooms.

As soon as he crosses into the small space, the man’s hand grabs at his shirt, all but ripping off. Insistent as the other man is, Charles is just as needy and fumbles with their belts and trousers.


	6. over the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' life takes a very drastic change, but he'll make the most of it.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44171095439).

Aside from the telepathy, Charles's life was relatively unremarkable--academic, prone to wearing cardigans, fond of tea--until the day he woke up somewhat larger and scalier than usual, and with the ability to breathe fire.

It was fortunate that he woke outside the mansion, though given the size of the actual house, it would not have mattered too much. 

His wings--he had wings--fluttered to life behind his new body. If that was what he should call it. He moved in ways he had not been able to before, and so with some careful ease, he set himself off the ground and went to fly through and around New York.


	7. on the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needs must be met, though not always as Erik had intended with Charlotte was involved.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44171167167).

There is a knife, and there is a woman, and the woman has a filthy grin, and Erik has never been more afraid in his life - nor has he ever been this needy before.

It is a simple thing, he knows, but he has no idea of exactly *how* or *why* he wants to give into her.

Her knife twirls in the air for a moment before it lands squarely between Erik’s legs. *That* is a turn on.

But he has no idea what she plans to do with him now. He is a mess, trying to gain some friction between his trousers and his hardening cock, but there are few places for him to move with the position of the knife as it is.


	8. that was a good one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is not how Erik imagined it.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44265633690).

"Don't you dare pick up that phone!" shouted Erik. “This is _our_ night and no one is going to interrupt it.”

Charles looked at him as if the idea of not answer the phone was anathema to him. “We can’t just do that,” Charles suggested.

“We can and we are. This is the one night of the week as camp counselors where we aren’t working. We’re going to leave our rooms in fifteen minutes and go have a dinner without having to listen to the problems of everyone here.”

“Our job never stops.”

“Right now, it does. I just want one bloody night where I don’t have to have your time monopolized by someone else. You said that when we signed up here that we’d have time to ourselves. We’d have times to just _be together_ in nature. I didn’t want this to be us working for kids for another six weeks when we already do that all year.” His breathing caught up to his tirade and he tried to get in huge lungfuls to calm him.

“You really wanted to be _here_ with me?” Charles’ eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Yes, I did.”

Erik had no time to response before Charles’ mouth was hot and insistent against his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is confused by Erik's choices just after they meet.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/44333827610).

Charles has only known Erik a few days but he's definitely noticed how little time Erik spends wearing underwear, and it's driving him to distraction.

Charles could explain the lack of underwear while wearing a wetsuit, and but he could not explain the lack of underwear as Erik walked around the CIA’s compound in slacks.

Unless, Charles muses, there is something to Erik’s mutation that keeps him from injuring himself before he takes a piss.

That has to be it. Otherwise, Charles has no idea, and he knows that he has no reason to ask Erik personally.

Erik’s mind is always a tumult, but it is never focuses on his libido. Which complicates Erik’s lack of underwear even more in Charles’ opinion.

Really, he should just ask. Maybe the answer is exactly what he is hoping for: that Erik’s willing to test the figurative waters of what could be between them.


	10. following directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has very specific directives and he needs to follow them right now.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/45928922750) and passed on nieniekoto's brilliant art.

His senses are finely tuned to respond to only one person in the mansion: young Charles Xavier. The hour is late, and he knows that his other masters, the ones who brought him into this house and told him to look after their son, are still out at the theatre.

Therefore, Charles must be awake and he must be in distress.

David walks from his small room fifteen feet to Charles’ door and carefully opens the door. Inside, Charles tosses and turns, babbling about a fire and his father. Programming takes over, and he moves quickly to Charles’ side, tentatively putting one hand against his master’s shoulder.

“Charles, wake up,” he says, shaking Charles’ small frame as he does.

Charles’ bright eyes open, and he looks at David with confusion all across his face.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbles.

“You were having a nightmare, I believe.” He waits for Charles to rub the sleep away from his eyes and to sit up before he follows his protocol. “Would you like me to read to you?”

“If you don’t mind,” Charles says quietly, timid as ever.

“Of course I don’t mind. Your parents won’t be back for another few hours so they’ll be none the wiser. Why don’t you pick out something?”

David watches Charles’ brows furrow before he speaks. “ _Matilda_?”

“Of course, I’ll just go get it.” He’s careful to not rock the bed too much now that Charles is awake, and he walks towards the bookshelf with myriad books all around. Luckily, the cover of the book is easy enough to find, and he grabs the book before he returns. “Should I get under the covers with you?”

Charles nods and so David puts the poor down against Charles’ legs and joins him under the large duvet.

“Where did we leave off last time?” he asks.

“I think it was just before Matilda went to school.”

“Well then, let me find that.” His mind shifts through his database for the correct page and opens the book. “Come closer, so you can look at the pictures.”

Charles shifts closer to him and curls into the side of David, sighing at the comfort and familiarity of being near someone.

David wraps his other hand around Charles’ frame and settles in to read. He’s good at his job and he will always do what is best for him.


	11. en francais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's not thinking in English and it's driving Charles slightly mad.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/45246873081).

Charles liked to think himself as a man who respected boundaries, but even he had his limits.

Erik’s mind as their recruitment trip went on remained a torrent of thoughts that each yearned to break free but always remained just under the surface.

Too bad all of Erik’s thoughts were just loud enough that Charles had to exert considerable effort to not hear them.

Even as they settled in for the night, Erik’s mind sparked with thoughts, most of them not English.

It made Charles curious, though he still knew better than to ask Erik - the stern warning from in front ot the CIA’s facility still ringing in his ears.

-

Despite his better judgment, Erik had long since realized how much he wanted Charles, and he knew that even with all of Charles’ shields in place, there was room to fail.

He tried to think in other languages, on the off chance that Charles’ overheard, but all of his thoughts still tended towards his lustful fantasies.

Without any indication that Charles paid his mind any attention, Erik kept thinking about what he wanted to do to Charles. If he could not act on his own fantasies, he could at least work them out in his mind before sleeping.

-

{{Je te veux. Je bande pour toi. Je veux te blaiser.}}

Charles startled at Erik’s thoughts, clearly about him. But how could he even try to parse all of them. The first and the third, Charles knew from his days in boarding school, but the middle just perplexed him.

There was no way to ask, though, without revealing just how loud Erik’s thoughts were or how much he had overheard.

He shifted on his bed, trying not to draw Erik’s attention. He failed.

“Everything okay?” Erik asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ll just get into the shower and call it a night.”

Charles heard a mumble from Erik before he left the room and walked into the small bathroom.

-

In all the weeks that they had spent time together, Erik had never witnessed Charles so flustered.

The hasty retreat to the bathroom told Erik all he needed to know. Charles had, whether by design or not, overheard some of Erik’s thoughts.

There was so much more Erik could do with this knowledge.

So so much more he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loose translation of Erik's French is this: I want you. I masturbate to you. I want to fuck you.
> 
> Phrases nabbed from [here](http://www.orbilat.com/Languages/French/Vocabulary/French-Uncensored.html%20) and [here](http://www.whytraveltofrance.com/2006/11/29/205-ways-to-say-penis-in-french/).


	12. an unusual therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's life at the ASPCA was fine until she found herself with two more charges for a very specific reason. Erik and Charles both needed help recovering from various traumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a bunny that **baehj2915** had. It's a dog AU.

Emma both hated and loved her job at the ASPCA. Days when they were able to match up found animals to new owners were joyous, but the days when they had to see a sweet, kind animal put down for not being chosen were heartbreaking.

Right now, though, her life was just a bit different. Usually her office didn’t see much in the way of animals with owners, but they had made a special accommodation for the next month for the sake of a rehabilitation assignment.

The office had made a special pen for their two new friends and Emma actually looked forward to them meeting.

Erik, the K-9 dog, had been injured in the line of duty. For a dog like him, the injury and not working were horrible, Emma only imagined. So far, he had stayed in a smaller cell, awaiting the other dog for their shared cell. But all the time Erik was alone, he wailed and whimpered.

Charles, however, was supposed to arrive this morning. The polite old therapy dog was in need of his own rehab after he injured trying to help an old client. Someone had heard about both of the dogs’ stories and suggested that they could help each other.

Emma doubted the idea, but was willing to oversee the dogs’ interactions before she said anything to anyone else.

Erik’s whimpers grew louder and she thought now was the time she could move Erik into the bigger cage without much difficulty. Even being a K-9 dog, Erik was stubborn and hard-willed. He had, in the last few days, grown used to where he had been, and Emma’s attempts to coax him out had failed so far.

Emma tried to get Erik out of his cage once again, but just as the dog stuck his heels in place, Hank yelled, “The other dog’s here. Maybe if we bring Charles back, that’ll help?”

“Worth a shot!” she yelled back, and looked back at Erik who was still standing still.

Hank walked in with a dog at his heels who was using a set of wheels to guide his hind legs. “Emma, this is Charles.”

“Hello Charles,” she said softly, before she tried to look back at Erik. Charles started to walk towards the cage Erik was in, his wheels moving behind him. Emma watched him move with a careful grace and as Charles was closer to Erik, Erik moved to meet Charles.

That was not what she had expected to happened. Erik came out of the cage to meet Charles. Charles then moved himself around the room and looked into the larger cage that they were to share. Emma looked as the two dogs nuzzled each others’ noses and let out a sigh of relief.

So far it seemed that Charles and Erik were going to be good for each other.


	13. it all matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's put out by some of Charles' attitudes at the bar one night, until he meets someone.

Before he can even say a thing, Raven stops Charles. “No, I don’t want to know. You want to tell me, because you overshare, but for once in my life, Charles, you’re not sharing.”

Charles huffs at Raven’s words. “Fine, I won’t say a thing, but why is this so hard?”

“No, not answering that either, Charles. It’s your life and if you choose to be _particular_ then you have to reap what you sow.”

“But I don’t want to wait for Mr. Perfect.”

“Too bad. You’re gonna to have to.” Raven wants to flit off and get another drink, but as she looks at Charles’ crestfallen face, she thinks better of leaving. She takes his hand instead. “You’ll find someone.”

“Why can’t it be tonight? I’m so--” he says before Raven stops him.

“Oversharing _bad_ , Charles. What did I say?”

“Fine. But this is getting bad. Is that tasteful enough?”

She nods. “Want me to get you another drink? Will that help your standards go down?”

“It won’t help me _or_ my standards, but it might help me get through the rest of the night.” He passes his credit card over, because Raven knows that Charles remembers it’s his night to pay for drinks.

“Be back later!” she chirps as she leaves Charles to his foul mood for the bar.

*

The bar is packed, as always, and by the time Raven has their drinks in her hands, it’s been nearly forty-five minutes. For a moment she lets herself hope that maybe Charles has found someone who might meet his needs in the interim - but then again, that kind of hoping has bitten her in the ass before.

Their table has another man sitting next to Charles - a good sign - and Raven smiles as she passes Charles his vodka tonic.

When she looks at him, though, she can tell he’s sated. He’s gotten what he wants, it seems.

“You look _happy_ ,” she says as she slides into the booth.

Charles just nods and runs his hand down the mystery man’s torso. “This is Erik, and he’s _perfect_.”

“Okay, then I'm off. I'll let the two of you do what you want to do.”

Erik nods quickly, though he doesn’t say anything and Raven won’t say anything else; she’s not going to ruin Charles’ fun.

“Thank you,” Charles says just before he leans over to suck a hickey into Erik's throat.

*

Raven never expects to hear back from Charles after he’s found an appropriate partner, but as the afternoon bleeds into the early evening, she hears her phone beep at her.

She looks down and sees that Charles has left her a message. All it says is: _He’s a keeper. After him, no one else will do._

And with that, Raven gets up and goes in search of more booze, her own drink now not enough to get through the night. The mere idea of how - um _huge_ Erik must be to make Charles talk like that is way too much for her, and the only sane response is to burn the whole exchange out of her brain.


	14. pin up or pin down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles doesn't know what to do when he learns that the Brotherhood has liquidity issues. But then news comes that changes his mind.
> 
> Many times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quasi prompt from **aesc** and a few others on tumblr. [Originally posted here.](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/57088282929/theletteraesc-trobador-rheasilvia-the)

Charles wanted to laugh when he heard that the Brotherhood had very few liquid assets, but he thought better of that in front of the rest of the staff. There were standards he had to maintain as the Headmaster of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, and it was not one of those standards to laugh at other mutants, no matter the reason.

Even if they are Erik and his band of Merry Misfits.

But, the news does put a small smile on Charles’ face, and that’s good enough to start a Monday morning.

*

On Friday there was a phone call from _The New York Times_ , asking about his thoughts on the Brotherhood’s solution to its liquidity problem. He hadn’t heard anything about it, but took the call.

“The Brotherhood has decided that to get more of the ready, they’re going to make calendars from some of their more attractive members. Magneto himself has agreed to one.”

“Is that so? Well, I find their choice of solutions a bit pedestrian and like high schoolers, but I suppose it’s a solution that should work. I wish them all the best.”

Charles had to hurry up and hang up the call before he let himself laugh about the possibilities of Erik and some of the other Brotherhood members as mutant pine-ups.

That was before he thought through the idea and realized that Erik, and Raven, and most likely Emma, would all be made to look like prized livestock waiting to be picked off at a sale.

It both filled him with dread and no small amount of arousal.

*

The topic of the Brotherhood’s bordello calendars didn’t die down as Charles had hoped. If anything, the topic was more popular, because now the students all knew and had started to snicker about which ones they would think to buy, if they weren’t at Xavier’s school.

Charles wanted to mentally chide all of them, but knew better. 

For his own sanity, he tried not to think of what Raven would look like in such a thing.

But he did try to imagine just how they could show off Erik’s lithe waist and muscled chest. 

Thankfully he was alone and looked down at himself and wondered how he could respond to his libido.

*

Sated in a way that he hadn’t felt since well before Cuba, Charles wanted to do anything but imagine how awful it must be for Erik to have to sink so low for this to be the only rational answer.

In a fleeting moment of weakness, however, Charles found a way to pre-order at least one-hundred copies of Erik’s calendar.

All under assumed names and with little fuss otherwise.

*

Charles did his level best to forget his one moment of weakness as the release date for the Brotherhood’s calendars drew closer and closer.

He had an image to maintain and no one had said anything about the entire problem of the Brotherhood’s until one Monday arrived, and with it a large series of boxes.

*

“So why are there so many of the Magneto calendar here?” Logan asked as he finished opening all the boxes.

“Why are you looking at me like that way, Logan,” was all Charles said before he wheeled himself away.

He had no other course of action, in his mind.

*

In the small hours of the night, Charles managed to get back down to his study and collected five of Erik’s calendar.

No one ever was going to ask the leader of the school while they were ordered, why they arrived for a Francis Graymalkin, and why the supply of them in the study kept decreasing.

Charles would never tell a soul where they all went. It was his collection to keep, however he saw fit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are still being asked after the mutants defeated the Sentinels, but that doesn't mean that after another hearing that Erik can't take care of Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the future after the events of a vision softly creeping, written for luniosity. [Originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/63591637865/for-luni).

The school was still in its naissance, but time and time again, Charles had been called back to DC for more and more Congressional hearings. Erik knew, as deeply as he knew Charles’ body, that these hearings were smoke and mirrors to appease many in Congress who were still confused by the mutant defeat of Trask’s Sentinels.

Charles happily went, as he always did, because their plan with Logan and the rest of their team had been so very different from any other sort of plan they had organized before.

But, Erik hated going to DC with Charles because each and every one of these hearings drew on and on and Charles would arrive back, wan, exhausted and frustrated.

Today was no exception, Charles’ shoulders slumped over and his emotions bleeding through their mental connection.

 _Was it that bad?_ Erik asked, knowing well enough that Charles’ voice was close to nonexistent.

_Not as bad as it could have been, but bad enough. Senator Kelly was particularly on his game today._

Erik understood well enough what Charles meant. _Then let me help_ , he added before he took Charles jacket off and then undid Charles’ cufflinks. Charles relaxed into Erik’s touch as Erik’s deft hands started to undo Charles’ shirt and trousers.

 _G-d, this is what I need_ , Charles said. Erik took his time to finish his work and then captured Charles’ lips in a kiss.

It was slow at first, just a simple press of Erik’s lips to Charles’, but as they continued, Erik’s hand ghosted against Charles’ skin and Charles started to push into Erik’s space.

Content to be alone in the hotel for the night, Erik let the mood take him, and by extension, Charles into their shared space. It was no longer about hearings and placating concerned humans, but about their love and their sacrifice from before.


	16. trick or treat: one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is constantly amazed (and confused) by what Charles does with his corgis. Especially at holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/65652271813/trick-or-treat) \- and it's probably in the same universe of [there's a place here for you with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/397285).

It is still amazing to Erik that Charles chooses to dress his dogs - sister and brothers to The Queen’s - in _outfits_ for Halloween. “This is necessary?” he asks as Charles finishes putting Banshee’s head into the hood.

“It is. I want all the children around the neighborhood to see that even adults can celebrate.” Charles’ look says that Erik should, and will, shut up and go along with the plan.

“But does that mean I have to wear a costume?”

“It does. We all need to match. Otherwise, you’re just an odd duck.”

Erik chuckles at that. He has been outside the norm for as long as he can remember, but Charles hasn’t figured that out yet. There’s still plenty of time, Erik realizes, since they haven’t broken up after seven months.

“Fine, but I don’t approve of this outfit at all. I would never eat this much.” Erik’s body is covered in a large rectangular yellow shape. It is shapeless and not attractive at all, but it fits, somehow with Charles’ theme. The dogs are all dressed as potatoes and corn on the cob, to go with Charles and Erik’s outfits.

“You melt my heart, Erik,” Charles says as he put on his claws. “Every lobster needs some butter.” Erik wants to complain about the pun, but can’t as the doorbell rings.


	17. trick or treat: two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween costumes are confusing for children, Erik things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orignally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/65668767131/trick-or-treat) and written for Pan. That should explain the subject.

“This looks _awful_ ,” Erik said in a huff. He hated the costume, as he was wont to do, but this one took the proverbial cake. “Why am I wearing so much tin?”

“Because,” Charles said through a loud sigh, “I am meant to be kept in something. That something is you.” Charles added to his statement with a series of pokes to Erik’s chest.

“Why did the children decide that you should be slime?” he asked again.

“Well, I suppose it has to do with how easily they think I change my mind. Or maybe it’s because I like to go all about the house. Or--” Erik stopped the rest of the conversation with a kiss, slow but demanding, against Charles’ open mouth.


	18. trick or treat: three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles was not a fan of this particular show, but Erik will make it his mission to convert Charles now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/65669140881/trick-or-treat), and includes one of my other favorite fandoms...

Unlike their normal movie outings, Charles was the one who looked put out by the choice of movies. “Why are we seeing this one? And why here?”

Erik shot Charles a look as if this movie night were the most important in their whole sordid past.

In truth, Erik knew that this night was beyond their normal. There were far more people, _normal_ people here. They were all _fans_. Erik loved it. He had been far too excited for this premiere, and given that he had made a sizable donation, he was owed this.

“Because, Charles, I paid handsomely to see this movie and I think you’ll enjoy it as well.”

Charles did not look like he agreed. 

“Really, you love noir, so this will be perfect,” Erik added.

“Only this is about college students. Why are we interested in that?”

“Well, come with me inside and you’ll find out.” Erik had a sly smile on his face, but hoped that by the end of the night that Charles would be swayed to the power of _Veronica Mars_.


	19. jeans or spats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles will not tolerate Erik looking like _that_ before they're meant to perform. He will not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/68040279206/for-ike), for this prompt: any scenario with charles in a nice tux, erik in jeans and a sweatshirt. Also inspired by Robbie Williams on Graham Norton from around the Doctor Who 50th anniversary.

Charles wants to huff in annoyance, more than he knows he should today - of all days - but he can’t help it. Erik stands in front of him, wearing ratty jeans and a sweatshirt, when he should be in anything but that. Charles looks down at his spats and his formal dinner attire and glares at Erik.

“Why can’t you help make this easier for me?” Charles asks instead, because he knows that trying to fight with Erik is normally a losing battle. 

Even if this losing battle has a finite timeframe before it becomes an epic disaster. There’s not even a dressing bag in Erik’s hands to indicate that Erik plans on changing before their performance.

“Because that would mean I want to make your life simple. That’s never my goal.” Erik adds a cheeky wink and an even cheekier grin for good measure. “But honestly, relax, I have a change for later.” There’s still no mention of where this change happens to be, but Charles doesn’t want to press for now.

The fact that a change of clothes might exist doesn’t allay any of Charles’ fears, though, even though it should. He’s about to perform a new song off his new album on Graham fuckin’ Norton and his partner looks like shit. His partner looks like shit when Zachary Levi and Yvonne Strahovski are also on the show. OF COURSE! Karma is laughing at Charles right this very second for trying to make a good impression, because Karma is a bitch and Charles’ life is the worst.

“You’re a horrible person and I hate you,” Charles says instead, because that feels safe. Comfortable, even. For the given value of comfort that Charles knows comes with knowing Erik Lehnsherr.

“I’m not a horrible person and you know it. You’re just wound too tight. Relax. Let a deep breath in and then out. Forget everyone else in the room tonight and just be yourself.”

Charles wants to tell Erik to fuck off for being so calm and cool, but instead his body disobeys every rational thought and presses into Erik’s space before he captures one of Erik’s lips between his own.

A kiss is no way to solve Charles’ particular problem right now, but it certainly makes him feel less nervous and anxious.


	20. does he really look like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik frets about Charles as he watched an editorial spread for a magazine. Luck that Charles can't hear any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this or any of those other photosets where James looks like a damned hipster. Set in some near future date after a secret chord that pleased the lord. For Pala’s birthday (sorry this is late)!!

There is always something to Lehnsherr’s public persona that has all but disappeared in recent years. It is easy to credit the difference to his effusive husband, producer Charles Xavier, but that only scratches the surface.

There has been a deep desire in Lehnsherr’s lyrics to have a family that is truly his own - and all reports of his childhood can confirm that - but as he watches Xavier’s latest photoshoot, it is clear that the desire has been downplayed.

Seriously.

Lehnsherr is like a helicopter dad, only instead of needling his son, it’s his husband who takes the brunt of the worry.

“Should you be sitting like that for too long?” he asks almost as soon as Xavier’s wheelchair is taken out of frame for this editorial spread. For that, the photographer shoots Lehnsherr a look that could cut glass, if one ever wanted to cross Scott Summers.

Of course, Lehnsherr worries about Xavier’s back and legs, even though it has been more than five years since that horrible accident. Xavier and Lehnsherr have overcome so much regarding that injury and now Xavier’s movements outside a chair are hesitant, but not forced. He can, and does, walk with a cane on occasion. 

But the physical appearance of Xavier for this piece is only one thing that Lehnsherr worries about.

“He’s trying too hard to court new clients,” he says to me as Summers shoots a series of frames where Xavier is on a bucket next to a few storefronts. That is true, to an extent. Magnetic Fields have been working on an album, but it seems as if Xavier is not simply content to nurture a renaissance in his husband’s career. “He looks like he’s trying to be Rivers Cuomo twenty years ago - but with a beard,” he adds later as Xavier looks away from Summers’ camera, showing off the pair or large black frames.

For all that Lehnsherr moans during the spread, though, it’s clear that he and Xavier are besotted with each other. No one in the industry doubts that, but when someone can - and does - watch them up close and personal, it’s as obvious as the sun rising in the east.

Deep love exists, as if there was doubt.

But Lehnsherr may be correct in his assessment of Xavier’s current fashion trend. It’s uncanny, but not in a way that is to be expected.

That, it seems, is the model that Xavier thrives under: defying expectations. Lehnsherr has adopted that just as well, it seems. For no story will ever be told about him without mention of his husband, and as is evident by Lehnsherr’s actions today, he would never allow Xavier out of his sight.

They are bound to each other in ways that only a few will ever understand. There’s a small mercy for many.


	21. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Charles has a plan on how best to ring it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired](http://the-assbender-whisperer.tumblr.com/post/71207005632/kaijujubes-over-the-hype-i-want-to-kiss-you) by this post and [originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/71339564223/nye-kisses).

The party goes on, as it always does, but Charles pays it no attention. He’s been drawn into Erik’s spell as if they were opposites sides of a coin that were always meant to be together. They debate everything they can come up with - finding no middle ground yet not turning away in frustration at coming to no resolution.

Emma and Moira, as hostesses who know everything about their guests, leave the two of them alone on the balcony as the chilled air whips against them. Charles thinks that they might be playing matchmaker, if such a thing could happen to him.

The wind whips up again and Charles shivers before he tries to wrap this coat tighter around himself. Erik stops his thought at the noise Charles makes, and turns to see Charles shiver again.

“Are you cold? We could go inside.” It’s so simple, and so very different from the Erik Charles has known for so many years. Erik is brash, curt and no-nonsense, but now he seems to be worried beyond measure for Charles’ wellbeing, even though they have been close to yelling at each other over differences of opinion. Charles watches as Erik closes the gap between them and feels himself let out a hitchy breath into Erik’s face. He tries to hide, but Erik only pulls in closer so that Charles has no escape.

“I’m fine now that you’re closer,” is all Charles manages to say before Erik moves closer still - radiating all his body heat as they stand face to face, inches separating them. “You’re not going to continue the debate?”

Erik only shakes his head. “I think I’d to do something else.” The space between them disappears into nothing as Charles feels Erik’s lip press against his. There’s a hesitance in Erik’s move that Charles can feel, yet when Erik pulls back al Charles can say is, “we should do that again later.”

A faint laugh bubbles out from Erik’s lips as he says, “When?”

“A minute before midnight into the new year,” Charles says before he finishes, “because I want to end the year with you and start another with you as well.”

Charles is sure that the line is cheesy and insipid, but Erik only whispers, “I’ve been hoping for that for three years.”

Erik kisses Charles again, and this time it speaks of simmering debates that must have stood for something else entirely without Charles noticing.


	22. Miya's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik was not happy being on camera, at least until the interviewer brought up the subject that always changed his demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely late birthday ficlet for Miya. Set in the same 'verse as [and what once was desecrated shall be made holy again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586508/chapters/1054158) and [and what of the miracle that happened here?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100370), and based off [this idea](http://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/67225246185/helens78-fourteenacross). If you don't want to read those stories, just know that Charles and Erik circa X2 worked their issues out and are you know, together.

Erik looked at the cameras and scowled. He was grateful that the light was red and not green; he was safe not being caught on camera like this. But that didn’t mean he was safe at all; evils lurked around every corner of this studio from the fake background of New York City to the rafters and all the lights and everywhere in between.

 _Oh do stop, please. We have important news to discuss today, and I won’t have you reminding the entire population of the terror you inflicted for so long_ , came Charles’ mental reproach and Erik turned to look at his husband and shot him a glare that could speak of a slow painful death should Erik not be in the mood. 

_I hate doing this. You know that._ He could only deflect so much of his anger when there were so many people around because he could only hold his body from reacting for so long and mental conversations were off-putting to most.

 _I know you do, but this is a good cause. The MRA is dead, yet again, and this time thanks to our combined efforts in the hearing. People want to talk about it._ Charles’ damn optimism reared its head again. Erik had to admit that it felt good to defeat something as a pair rather than on opposing sides, but he still didn’t want to discuss it.

 _Fine, but you warned them that all personal questions are off-limits. I will not talk about anything surrounding our wedding. I WILL NOT!_ There was probably more force in the last statement than strictly necessary, but Charles had his ways of managing to work every conversation from important business to their lives together.

“Nothing of the kind, dear. There will be no discussion of the wonder wedding we had,” Charles pulled out his phone and looked at the date, “seven months ago. Nothing at all.”

Erik was skeptical, but nodded slowly and let someone from make-up apply another layer of power before the broadcaster appeared and the interview started.

*

Charles lied. It was as if he were really The Doctor and Erik should have been well-versed with the first rule: The Professor lies. “You said there would be nothing about the wedding. Yet, what did I spend five minutes talking about? Our wedding.”

Charles had a sly smile that spoke of many devious plans. “But you’re so much more friendly when people aren’t worried about you murdering them with their watches. You can’t resist talking about the proposal or the way that the students were grateful for another day off school.”

Charles was right - as always - but Erik didn’t want to admit that right now. He wanted to go find a building he could fling washers through rather than go back to their hotel room. Because their hotel room would be too inviting for rewarding Charles’ behavior.

_Oh stop it. You know there’s no way you can destroy a building without the NYPD arresting you._

Erik hated when Charles was always right. 

_You hate that, but you love me_ , Charles said before he took one of Erik’s hands and placed a gentle kiss to a knuckle.


	23. the internet never forgets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna scared that everything she spent her youth trying to forget will be front and center today. She had ever right to be: Aunt Raven's crazy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by](http://trobador.tumblr.com/post/71428465171/lorna-is-tired-of-listening-to-her-dad-rant-about) this and originally [posted](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/71493774703/trobador-lorna-is-tired-of-listening-to-her-dad) here.

Try as she might, Lorn failed to get rid of any evidence of why this wedding was happening. It wasn’t just that nothing ever disappeared on the internet, but she thought that time would lessen how popular Dad’s videos were or how _extremely_ popular his lingerie ads were.

But no. It was five years later, and when she still dained to look at tumblr, should could still manage to find someone on her dash reblogging a gifset of Dad’s tie tutorial, or the time that Charles guested on the show and showed off his perchance for cardigans and how to properly accessorize them.

Now it wasn’t the same stream it had been when they were first going live - that had been a nightmare and one that was not solved by blacklisting magnus’ opus or uniseX - but it was still something she couldn’t live down. Her friends had gifs saved; her boyfriends had tutorials bookmarked for the right occasion; hell even a few of her college friends admitted to writing _fic_ about Dad and Charles. (That was the line she couldn’t stand and wouldn’t look at if her life depended on it.)

However, all of that had to be back in her face because Raven, her aunt-to-be, had decided that the wedding montage needed to include all of Dad’s shoots, videos and anything else that told the story of how he and Charles found themselves married today. She wanted to run away and hide, but there was no real life blacklist.


	24. trouble, in and out, of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after so many days without power will Erik venture into the rest of the world. Lucky for him that when he does, he runs into someone who's so happy to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally from here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/71368787488/trobador-x-x-the-heating-is-off-at).

Three days he’d been without power - without heat, without hot water - before Erik gave up all pretense and walked into a cafe for coffee. His bones ached from the December chill that permeated his apartment, and it felt all the more real when he walked into the warm, slightly humid air of the cafe.

It was the one cafe that Erik felt was respectable for him; hidden just behind a Mexican fusion restaurant and a bakery, it was easy to miss if uniformed.

He was never uninformed about places where he might need. It was nearly empty when he walked in, and he couldn’t stop the shivers from taking over as he adjusted to the temperature. There was the barista at the counter - a tall lanky fellow with wide-rim glasses and a large textbook open - and another quiet fellow in a corner whose hair almost covered his eyes.

He felt enough change on him to order a small coffee and after he had, he tried to skulk away to the other corner, away from the barista and mysterious man. Luck was not on his side, however, for the other man walked over with the coffee Erik had ordered and he said, “You look as if you could use more than a cuppa. Will you allow me to take you to my flat for a shower and a warm meal.

Erik wanted to say nothing, so he grabbed for the cup and took a large gulp, relishing the warm feeling that was slowly returning to his body.

“You aren’t mute, so I’ll take the lack of answer as tacit approval. Let me just get my bag and we’ll be off.”

A growl managed to come from Erik’s throat before the other man had left. “Oh,” he said. “Would it be better if I told you my name? Charles Xavier, at your service Mr--.”

He breathed deep and answered. “Eisenhardt. Max Eisenhardt. That is kind of you.” Charles smiled brightly and left to collect a satchel of some kind and lifted his other hand to help Erik out of his chair.

As he knew he should do, Erik smiled back. Charles, Erik knew, lived just below his latest mark and if he could find a way to shoo the other man away, Erik might finally be able to turn his power back on.


	25. more new year's eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can't take the credit for two of her guests making out on New Year's Eve, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/71774666051/erik-and-charles-are-strangers-at-a-new-year-party).

Emma wished she could thank herself for what she was currently watching: Charles and Erik besotted and making out like horny teenagers at their first party. But she was not that lucky and the person who needed to be thanked for this particular development was Janos, her ever trust personal assistant.

He decided on all of the guests that should be invited to her parties, and this was, miraculously, the first time that Charles and Erik have met, Emma noted when she saw each of them walk into the New Year’s Eve party. It surprised her that two of the most-well known mutants in New York City had never met, but then she remembered that Erik was more militant in his approach to the cause and Charles was one of her only remaining friends from adolescence.

Not that how they each know Emma mattered when they spent the night circling each other like hawks on the prowl. Erik, as the first to arrive, had been his usual taciturn self and was content to sit by the window near the door and watch. When Charles walked in, though, Emma noted that Erik’s eyes followed Charles all around.

Charles, affable as usual, walked around and said hello to everyone he knew, but then came the moment when he saw Erik in the corner.

Emma had tried to look away, but she couldn’t. There was some unspoken pull and just before midnight, she realized that they had passed each other at numerous occasions that night, and neither introduced himself to the other at each of them.

But that was all moot, as as the ball dropped in the background of her penthouse windows, Charles and Erik were so consumed with each other that it might not matter what their names were to each other: all that mattered is that each of them were content to be swept in kisses and caresses that spoke of something else.

Emma would happily let them continue just so she could enjoy the striking picture they made tonight.


	26. more cones and spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new man with an ice cream truck and Erik's not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701281), and originally posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/71784966670/cones-and-spoons-erik-getting-into-an-ice-cream-off).

I kept coming back to see if Mr. Erik and Mr. Charles were back day after day. John, Bobby and Anne-Marie thought I was weird, but I liked Mr. Erik, and I really liked Mr. Charles. But they didn’t come back until two weeks after Mr. Hank dropped of that note.

Meanwhile, though, another truck had arrived and John, Bobby and Anne-Marie were more interested in what Mr. Logan had to offer than wait for Mr. Erik.

I waited, though, and when Mr. Erik came back, Mr. Charles wasn’t working inside the truck, but waiting like me. Mr. Charles looked around and instead of only seeing Mr. Erik’s truck, there were two: Mr. Erik’s and Mr. Logan’s.

“This is new,” Mr. Charles said and all I could do was nod.

Mr. Charles paid for my ice cream and talked quietly with Mr. Erik as the other kids stood by Mr. Logan’s truck and giggled.

*

The next day Mr. Erik’s truck was there earlier than normal, but John and Bobby didn’t notice. They didn’t say anything until Mr. Logan showed up and then there was nothing to keep them quiet.

Mr. Charles and Mr. Erik whispered together and said nothing more.

*

Mr. Logan’s truck hadn’t gone away by the end of the week and Mr. Erik looked ready to rip Mr. Logan’s truck into tiny pieces if not for Mr. Charles’ hand at Mr. Erik’s chest.

I didn’t ask what that was about and hoped that Mr. Logan would go away soon. His ice cream looked more like sculpture than anything I’d want to eat.

At least Mr. Charles agreed with me.


End file.
